Halloween/Transcript
(It starts at the Frozen Volcanoes. The Frosticons are sitting together eating hamlogna sandwiches.) Frosticons: (laugh) (A box falls on Snoof's head.) Snoof: Ow! Wooooah! What is it? Chilbo: It's a box, Bird-brain. Snoof: I know it's a box, but what is inside? Slumbo: (Uses his claws to rip it open and finds an invitation.) Oooh! An invitation! Flurr: (Reads the invitation.) "You have been invited to a castle to celebrate for Halloween". Krog: Well? Who gave us this invitation? Flurr: I don't know! Chilbo: What do you mean you don't know?! It should say "signed...whoever." Flurr: It says "signed," and a question mark! Snoof: Then let's go! Flurr: I'm not so sure about this! (Cut to a castle, the Mixels are waiting outside. The doors suddenly open.) Flamzer: Hello? (His voice echoes) Forx: Is anyone here? We were invited here. Voice: Aaaaah, yes! I'm that "someone". Follow my voice! Spugg: Who are you? Voice: You'll find out in time. But first, I need to tell you, there will be obstacles in front of you soon. Whoever gets back to me ALIVE will get a prize... (The Mixels start running.) Footi: Aaah! (Falls into a trapdoor.) Zorch: Aah! Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die! (Runs as large spikes shoot out of the floor.) Wizwuz: (Runs into a wall that suddenly pops up in front of him.) Meh, I'll just use my magic to get me across. Voice: NOOOOOO!!! No powers! No digging, no freezing obstacles, no chewing them apart, no stretching across, no magic, no flying, NOTHING! It's just cheating and meaning you're too lazy! Anyone who uses powers will be disqualified! Snax: (Starts running as fire shoots from the floor and burns him.) (A big wrecking ball falls out of the sky and crushes a few Mixels while some chainsaws swing from the roof and try to cut the Mixels. Cut to upstairs, all of the Mixels get there.) Thups: (Pulls a thumbs up.) We all made it! Now, about that prize? (The Mixels search everywhere but can't find anyone. A big scary shadow suddenly floats around the room.) Kramm: I think I heard a Whoosh. Zorch: (Spots the shadow) Yo! We want our prize! Shadow: (Chuckles) This was so much easier than I thought it would be! (Comes closer to reveal itself as King Nixel.) Zorch: What the Mixels?! Where is the prize?! King Nixel: Don't you see, fool? There is no prize! I tricked you into coming here! Muscle Nixel! Get them! Nixels! You too! (Muscle Nixel and 94183074692 Nixels attack.) Flain: Mixels it's time to mega-max! Thups: Cool. (Pulls a thumbs up.) (All of the Mixels tough a Golden Cubit. The Mixels Max is made. It whips the Nixels with its tail and steps on Muscle Nixel with his claw feet.) Mixels Max: (In Flain's voice.) Here comes yours, King Nixel! King Nixel: (Runs away) Aaaah! Aaaaah! (The Mixels Max casts a spell on him and sends him into another dimension.) No! Please don't! (Cut to another dimension. King Nixel is trapped inside.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts